


Once

by orphan_account



Category: Rune Factory (Videogames)
Genre: Eloping, M/M, coming home, little description, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once, there was a dwarf.Once, there was a butler.Once, there was a town.Those two people were once part of the town. Then, they left. It was many years until they came home- but no less worth it.





	Once

There was a dwarf, once, who lived in the town of Selphia. He was strong and hot-tempered, always conscious of others' thoughts of him. He was hiding something, from everyone who knew him. However, no one ever knew exactly what it was he was hiding. 

There was a butler, once, who worked in the town that the dwarf lived. He was gentle and kind, always wanting to please others and bring them joy. He could never hide anything from anyone. Not a feeling, a thought, or a deed went completely unnoticed. He, like the dwarf, was a very important person to the townsfolk. Even necessary, one would day. 

It had been one year, two seasons, and twenty-three days since they disappeared. 

"I don't like how quiet it is here," the surrogate mother of the dwarf confessed. "Doug lit up the place, in his own way. I sometimes think that I've heard him come home, only to wake up from my dream." 

A purple-haired girl who worked with the butler said once, "Vishnal always knew how to help me when the more difficult stuff got too rough. I miss him, even though he was a little bossy..." 

"Doug may have been giving the Sechs information, but he thought he was doing the right thing. He had no right running off like that," a man who was a horse said when asked. "He should come back and take it like a man." 

"I miss them both," the Prince with amnesia confessed. "They were my two closest friends."

The butler and the dwarf never knew of those comments, however. They knew of Vishnal's siblings and life on a farm. They knew of eloping far away from Selphia and abandoning what they once held dear. They would come back one day, they had said. Once the dwarf could accept himself as a good person, and the butler did not have to try so hard to feel his owm worth. They needed space, they said, they needed time. 

When the Prince's daughter, Luna, turned seventeen, she met a man named Vishnal who had worked for her father before he and her mother and even married. He was a kind man, who loved to please others and bring them joy. 

When the surrogate daughter of the couple lived at the clinic and the wufe of the brother of a knight went to the general store with her twin sons, she met a man she had not thought she would see again. He had red hair an had not grown an inch. He came up to the nose of her fourteen-year-olds, who wasted no time in crowing over their 'achievement'. He was a strong man, a hot-tempered man. He was hiding something, but it no longer ate him up inside. 

Once, a butler and a dwarf ran away. The town moved on and the people fell in love. Weddings were celebrated, with two less attendees than before. The town moved on, even when it hurt. But then they returned, safe and sound. 

\--

"Wow, Dolce! I never thought you and Kiel would get hitched. He never struck me as your type. Are these your kids? They look like big versions of him!" 

Forrest, the paler of the twins, offered a small smile and hid behind his brother. Greiden smiled his father's smile amd waved, feeling happiness at having met a man from the stories his family told him. They were good boys, smart boys. He would grow to like them. 

_"What about you, Doug?"_ Pico, the ghostly Aunt of the twins, decided to pipe up. "Have you met a pretty lady to settle down with?" 

Doug smiled, fiddling with his wedding ring. He thought of sparkling eyes after a long day of work. He thought of the slow, sleepy smile he saw in the mornings. He thought of the beautiful laugh that echoed constantly through his home. "Pretty," he said, "definitely. Girl? Not so much."


End file.
